Ellie Thorburn
is the oldest daughter of Paul Thorburn and Stephine, as well as the older sister of Peter Thorburn and Paige Thorburn. When her mother and father split apart, she went with her mother. She is the fifth eligible heir to the Hillglades House. Appearance Described as someone who looks uncomfortable in formal clothing, she resembles her younger brother. Her eyes had thick eyeliner, her lips had lipstick too red for her complexion, and her posture was slouched and narrow. According to Blake her flat-chested figure evoked mental images of a weasel. Personality Blake notes that she's a career criminal who never worked a day in her life, with zero impulse control. She hates everyone, especially those who give any clue they’re smarter or better than her, because she interprets anything as an attack. Rose adds that she's not dumb, as her way of living requires cunning, but she would need little to no reason to use Demons to attack someone. Paige notes she spoiled in a manner different than her step-sister, Roxanne Thorburn. Ellie is easily the most distrusted member of the family, as seen when Rose states someone tipped her off to their plan and the fact that Peter openly states they thought Ivy had a better chance of getting the house, and was the least skilled in the finesse side of manipulation, preferring direct means. Her mother taught her how to be skilled enough at manipulating people to keep her criminal record down, but she lets her brother Peter do the thinking whenever they plan something. She test limits, try to claim what she thinks she deserve, until it all goes wrong, and then she runs. She is, however, closer to her brother and will protect him in her own way. He also claims that she handles failure by retreating. Chronology Bonds Ellie appears at the Hillglades House, looking uncomfortable and nervous when she was called to meet her grandmother. She was outright hostile to her aunt Irene, but other than that she didn't leave much of an impact. Jacob's Bell Lordship Arc She is with the rest of the Thorburn Family in trying to oust Rose from the house when Mags picks a fight with her, supposedly over a bike, to banish the ghost of Molly Walker and are forced to leave the restaurant. Later on she is among the family members who arrived to oust Rose from her home and was then left behind alongside Peter, Kathryn, and Roxanne. She went off to try and find something to take from the house, coming back to listen to Peter's idea before going around the house and stealing various items belonging to Alexis, Tiffany, and Tyler and stashing it in a backpack. Blake proceeded to scare her and use Sympathetic Magic to take the backpack and frighten her enough that she runs down the stairs, only to be caught by Andy and tasered as he and Eva assaulted the rest of them. In the aftermath she remained conscious, but was handcuffed to the radiator with the rest of her cousins. When Blake returns and frees them she assumes he's a small camera and microphone with a bit of video rather than a mirror and then looks around to see there's a bomb. When Eva comes back down she baits her into kicking her for some reason and pretends to be submissive afterwards until she leaves and they get free again. She goes into hiding in the cellar afterwards. After the house falls under an invasion she is sent to the third floor with Andy until it is compromised, wherein they were both relocated to the library. As the Bane and automation come in and Callan is killed, they need Green Wood to defeat the Bane and Eva has it, but is unwilling to help them now that she was near her brother. When the Bane started coming after Peter and they needed a replacement, namely a bone from someone's arm, she outmaneuvered Eva and poisoned Andy with a syringe in order to get Eva to keep helping and stays next to him to keep her in check. When they need something valuable to open the gate to Limbo Ellie provides a pendant, but it doesn't work. The desk they used to try and break it, however, does. They all leap into the gate and have to climb out elsewhere. When the house falls into Limbo itself, she manages to escape with Christoff while the others dealt with Barbatorem. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Thorburn Family